Talk:People's Socialist Republic of Albania/@comment-40026766-20190902170515
State Directive - #01 ---- "In order to continuously strengthen the defence of our country, it is necessary that we keep the military preparedness of all structures at a high level and perfect it day by day." - Enver Hoxha ---- A campaign of massive military buildup has initiated in the People's Socialist Republic of Albania, under the direction of Prime Minister Erëzak Lumani. This new push for rearmament has been deemed pivotal for the defence of the Albanian nation against potent threats from both the capitalist west and the social-imperialist east. To accommodate for this effort, the country will now switch to a permanent war economy. Goods and supplies, although well-stocked in various locations, will be rationed to prevent crucial shortages within the Albanian nation. New industries will be constructed to produce weaponry. The Albanian citizenry is tasked with defending the motherland, to ensure that the legacy of Marx, Lenin, Stalin, and Hoxha remain undaunted and free. To that end, the state, as well as the people must commit fully to maintain and facilitate the total war effort. *Bunkers, remnants from the Hoxhaist era, will be renovated and staffed with advanced equipments. *In order to establish control in the Adriatic Sea, as well as extending further into the Mediterranean, the Albanian People's Navy will undergo a massive expansion. *The Albanian People's Army will soon receive an equipment overhaul. Research into advanced weapons technology has begun. *A primary goal of eradicating unemployment and illiteracy has been launched. It is expected that unemployment in the People's Socialist Republic of Albania will become essentially non-existent in due time; The state will also push for a 90% literacy rate in Albania, with a significant majority also attending advanced education. *Agricultural reforms, with the eventual goal of establishing a Hoxhaist-style autarky, has been instated. The goal is to allow the People's Socialist Republic of Albania to be self-sufficient food-wise if trade is cut off with its allies. ---- More laws have been passed by the People's Assembly: *The toleration of crimes ranging from the minor (jaywalking, shoplifting, traffic violations, fishing or hunting without a license, riding public transport without paying a fare etc.), to the severe (terrorism, treason, murder, rape, armed robbery, arson, kidnapping, human and drug trafficking, illegal sale of drugs or banned contraband etc.) will be drastically not tolerated by the Party of Labour or the Sigurimi secret police. The punishment for minor crimes will be 1-2 years in prison, while persons convicted of the listed "severe" crimes will either be sentenced to 54-76 years in prison, 25-51 years of hard labor or death. *The legality regarding topics such as abortion, gun control, same-sex marriages, etc. will be as follows: Personal gun ownership is strictly prohibited; the use of military-issued, non-civilian, potentially lethal to humans or other wildlife or any kind of gas, nerve agent or biological chemical is strictly prohibited. *Abortion is illegal in the People's Republic of Albania under a nationwide effort to improve birth rates; however, explicit permission may be given under circumstances. *Same-sex marriages are prohibited in the People's Republic of Albania. Nonmarital same-sex relationships are tolerated, although it is advised that you do not make yourself aware of this in public, due to the possible negative reactions. *"Furry", defined as a community that has a deep passion for animals with human characteristics, is strictly prohibited in Albania. Persons caught violating this law will be punished with 3-10 years in prison, depending on the severity of the crime. ---- The Albanian people have found constant inspiration in the great doctrine of Marxism-Leninism, under the banner of which, united round the Party of Labour and under its leadership, they are carrying forward the construction of socialist society to pass over, later, gradually to communist society.